


Bloodsoaked Linen

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Psycho AU, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Bottom Kylo Ren, Breathplay, Corpse Desecration, Gore, Guro, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Stabbing, Surgical Incisions, Top Armitage Hux, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>American Psycho AU. Kylo and Hux take a beautiful women home to enjoy. (Read: murder husbands murder someone.)</p><p>PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS AND TAGS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodsoaked Linen

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS** \- they're there so you know what you're getting into.
> 
> I wrote this six months ago, and it has been hiding on a password protected blog ever since. The Kylux 33 Day Guro Challenge seemed like a good enough reason to put it out there.
> 
> Kylo and Hux are not nice people in this. For more detail about the tags/content (rape, violence & blood, corpse desecration, gore & breathplay), please see the end notes. I know that this isn't everyone's thing - and that's okay! - but I ask that you please close the tab if you're not into or may be triggered by any of the content.
> 
> I didn't have a beta for this. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

Ren gave in. He couldn't help touching himself, unable to bear the sight before him any longer. The bedroom - normally well-kept and pristine - was littered with hastily discarded clothing; finely tailored clothing mingled with Ren's more casual attire, and amongst the definitely masculine articles of clothing were unmistakably feminine items: high heeled shoes, a pretty red dress, and matching lace panties and bra. Ren's attention wasn't on the state of the floor, though, but on the bed, where two figures writhed together, moaning and gasping in pleasure.

Her fingernails were painted blood red, to match her dress, and she arched and cried out under Hux as he penetrated her, setting a slow, torturous pace. Ren was caught between admiration and envy, both loving watching his husband fuck into another's body and wishing he were the one at Hux's mercy. It made his arousal almost unbearable, his chest rising and falling rapidly, heart rate quickening and body aching as he watched. He touched himself as lightly as he could, wanting to enjoy every minute of what was happening. Hux was absolutely exquisite - slender, pale limbs in perfect balance, skilled hands skimming over soft flesh and teasing pleasurably. The woman beneath him - a pretty thing with dark hair - quickly came undone at his touch, and Ren watched, mesmerised, as she brought her legs up to wrap around Hux's waist, letting him penetrate deeper.

She was so lost, so completely consumed by the way Hux's lithe body shifted and pivoted into hers, that she didn't see the small knife coming towards her. It flashed brilliantly in the light as Hux brought it from beneath the pillow, and before Ren could gasp in anticipation or the woman realise what was happening, the length of it was buried in her side.

Ren bit back a moan, whimpering softly at the sight. Crimson spilled over their crisp white bedsheets, the woman now terrified beneath Hux. His hand across her mouth did what it could to muffle the screams she attempted to make.

"Sh," Hux soothed, still fucking into her with one hand on the hilt of the knife and the other smothering the woman's mouth. "There's no need to scream. No one will hear you."

As she tried to turn her head her eyes, wide and frantic, zeroed in on the only chance she thought she had of help: Ren. She quickly realised how hopeless it was. She started sobbing, frantically pushing at Hux and trying to get him off of her.

"It's not even a fatal wound," Hux continued, his voice low as he dipped his mouth to her neck, kissing and biting her there tenderly. Ren struggled with the duality of Hux's actions, blood singing in his veins as Hux gently kissed and rocked into the woman he'd just stabbed. Hux was right - it wasn't a fatal wound. Not yet, at least. It simply bled. Profusely.

Hux pulled the knife out, his hand reaching blindly behind him. Ren stepped forwards, taking the slick blade. The second his hand was free, Hux felt for the wound he'd made, fingers pressing against it; pressing in. The woman renewed her attempt to wriggle free and fight Hux off, but with the same result. All she managed to do was leave another few angry red marks on Hux's skin.

Slowly, though, Hux eased off, giving one last, sharp thrust of his hips before pulling out. He turned to Ren as he rolled off her body, his cock hard and wet and his hand soaked in blood as he looked up with a smirk.

"Your turn."

Predicting the woman's desperate bid for freedom, Ren dismissively stopped it. He was far stronger than Hux, and Hux had restrained her with ease. Ren barely had to think about it. He brought the bloodied knife to her throat, tearing his gaze away from Hux's as he pushed her back down onto the bed. She cried out, whimpering; begging. Ren ignored the sounds as he rearranged his weight over her, legs roughly forcing hers apart. One hand was all he needed to pin her wrists against the soft, white pillows, preventing her from scratching at him.

Hux had used lube. He hadn't needed to, but it was premeditated. They'd known it would come to this. Ren pushed into the now sobbing woman's body with ease, grunting at the tightness and warmth. Red pooled out from her pierced side, the arousing scent of blood quickening Ren's pulse even more than the attractive body beneath his own. He longed to pierce her soft flesh; to feel the blade sink in over and over again, blood spraying and smearing against his skin as he tore the knife free only to plunge it deeper, harder, again, and again.

The brutal desire pushed him sideways, away from rationality and towards bloodlust. She may have screamed, but all Ren could focus on were the ways in which he could end her life. He saw before him all the wounds he could inflict and all the ways he could tear her open, clawing and stabbing and biting until the last of her life sobbed pathetically from her veins, further soaking his skin and the pristine white bedsheets Hux was so fucking in love with. Ren wanted to ruin those sheets. He wanted to stain them irreparably, and make Hux fuck him on them. He wanted to tear everything apart and ruin the careful order Hux maintained, pushing Hux to the point of brutality he craved. The act of stabbing the woman in their bed was careful and clean, despite the mess it made. It was controlled and calculated. Ren hated control.

Desperate for destruction, Ren finally used the knife in his hand. His body had wound tighter and tighter with each passing moment, until the point where he caved in, bringing the knife in a swift, clean motion across the woman's throat, brutal enough to cut deeply and sever her arteries. Whatever cry she might have been making died as her neck was opened up, blood spraying hotly onto Ren's face and upper body. He let himself fall into it, all at once released by the act and emptying himself into her. Blood soaked his hair and skin as he slumped forwards, groaning against the stilling body, and he dropped both the knife and his hold on her wrists, letting his hands trace down over her body, feeling the open wounds and hot, slick blood with burning, sated delight.

"God, you're a monster."

Ren slowly lifted himself up enough to turn and look at Hux, who had calmly observed everything from a few paces away. He closed the distance slowly, and as he did Ren pulled out from the ruined body, but didn't move away; he was trembling, shaking all over from the rush, and he didn't want to move away from his kill just yet.

Hux was right. He was a monster. Ren couldn't find it within himself to care, though, and as blood dripped from his skin and back down onto the corpse still bleeding onto their bed, he didn't think Hux particularly cared either. He was still hard, his cock slick with lube, and his cheeks lightly flushed.

Moving round to the side of the bed, Hux picked up the knife Ren had dropped. He looked at it briefly, before studying Ren.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah?"

"Good. Move."

Still caught on a high, Ren shifted away just enough to allow Hux to move closer, watching a little detachedly as the blade was applied to the woman's chest, cutting her open. It wasn't as sharp as a surgeon's blade, but it did the job, leaving a y-incision in its wake. Hux, seemingly satisfied with his work, dropped the knife carelessly; the first and last sign that he was distracted and wanted something. He then moved onto the bed, pushing Ren firmly until they were arranged with Hux behind Ren, who still hovered over the body. Ren almost whimpered, knowing just how brutally he was going to get fucked.

Hux didn't offer more than a precursory press of his fingers into Ren's body, the lingering wetness transferring teasingly. And then Hux was pressing against him, the head of his cock bluntly pushing at muscles still twitching from Ren's release. It made him easier to penetrate, but Ren was far too sensitive, his whole body convulsing with a shudder as Hux drove into him.

As soon as he was buried in his body, Hux's hands twisted into Ren's damp hair, grasping roughly. It made Ren gasp, the reaction too instinctive to prevent before he realised Hux was forcing his head down. He didn't quite manage to close his mouth before his face was thrust into the neat incision Hux had made, blood and gore suffocating him as Hux set a relentless pace. Ren moaned, desperate for air but unable to truly fight against the blood filling his senses as he was fucked, hard, each movement jarring his body and pushing his face further against the woman's torso. Hux's unerring accuracy would have made him sob if he could truly draw breath, and Ren's hands opened and closed in pathetic desperation as he was driven beyond painful oversensitivity and into a place where all he could do was react, at the mercy of the man behind him.

Carefully measured chances to breathe easily might have allowed Ren to guess at how long he knelt there, but he couldn't keep track. He didn't need or want to, despite the way every muscle ached from the position he was in, and fact that his overstimulated body trembled even more as his cock swelled, a feeble excuse for a second release being fucked from him. He didn't want or need anything but this.

When Hux came, thrusting the last rough few times into his body, Ren was all but completely boneless, every last ounce of pleasure having been wrung from him. He could feel the trickle of come when Hux pulled out, and the comforting sting of his used body. When the hand keeping his head down withdrew, the air Ren breathed in was dizzying. He wanted to lay his head against the gory pillow Hux had made for him, and struggled to make himself collapse beside the butchered body instead. Hux's arms came around him, a warm, very alive body pressing close against his own despite the sweat of exertion he could feel clinging to Hux's skin.

"It's your turn," Hux reminded him, his breathing ragged and his tone cut with a rough, sated edge. Ren turned towards him, smirking.

"Yeah, I know."

And Hux kissed him then, a hand cupping Ren's filthy face as his tongue prised open blood-smeared lips. Ren sighed into the kiss, shifting happily between the two bodies but finding the pull of Hux's increasingly more appealing. He'd have to tidy up soon, and wash, but allowed himself to enjoy the peaceful moment between them. He knew that Hux would make him sort the linen out too. But it was worth it. So worth it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Rape** : the sex and all other interactions between Hux and Kylo are consensual. Sex with the woman becomes non-con after Hux stabs her, and Kylo then forces himself on her.
> 
>  **Violence & blood**: Hux stabs the woman (the wound isn't fatal), and Kylo slits her throat causing her blood to spray onto him.
> 
>  **Corpse desecration, gore & breathplay**: Hux cuts the woman open with a Y-incision (like at an autopsy - he's a surgeon in this AU, although I don't actually state it) and controls Kylo's breathing as he fucks him by shoving his face into the incision.


End file.
